Alt idea for Season 4 of Once Upon A Time
by SirLamb55
Summary: A alt take on the scene between Mr.Gold and Zelena. Just seeing if i can change it and still have it's tone


div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"ONCE UPON A TIME/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"ZELENA is revealed to GOLD/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;" is shocked at this revelation./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.95in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.95in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "I killed you! You shattered at your feet."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.95in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "You heroes are always tricky. As much as I believed in my plan I had to have a fall back."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"INT-ZELENA'S CASTLE./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"A big gold machine that looks very involved is pumping out a potion into a small green vile./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.96in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA (VO)/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "There was a tale, a special potion that if you die and your spirit will move on to another/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" body and eventually you take over that body."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.97in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" (VO)/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "The Dead Man's Dream."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"INT-HOSPITAL ROOM/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"ZELENA looks proud of herself/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.96in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "Yes! You recognize it!"/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.97in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "It was a long lost spell I didn't know even existed until my later years and that is saying something."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.98in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "Well It wasn't that easy to come by. I wish I could say how natural it came to me to find these/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" ingredients and the sacrifices I had to make. But I had no other option to do these things because I/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" wanted to break my sisters dream. I just COULDN'T have one plan."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"INT-STORYBROOKE JAIL CELL-DAY/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;" stabbing ZELENA. As her shards hit the ground a green smoke pours out and flows out of the jail cell./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.97in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA (VO)/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "I was conscious even though I was nothing but air."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"EXT-STORYBROOKE/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"The green smoke floats through the town./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.99in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA (VO)/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "I had to find the perfect host. Someone that still would cause some damage."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"The Green Mist floating past Snow and Charming, Hook and Granny./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"INT-HOSPITAL-DAY/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.98in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "No one seem perfect. I mean I had to look at them in the mirror for sometime./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" Don't think I could take Snow or Charming for god sakes."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"EXT-OUTSIDE GRANNY'S DINER-NIGHT/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"HOOK and EMMA were back from there time travel adventure. MARIAN was following behind./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.97in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA (VO)/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" "That was until I saw the savor coming back with Maid Marian and though she/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" could be some fun. She would be my knife and I would twist deep in Regina/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"until she snaps."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"The Green Mist floated right into her./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"EXT-WOODS OF STORYBROOKE-DAY/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"Marian sitting on a fallen tree looking very lost./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.95in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ZELENA (VO)/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.95in; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;""Marian stayed around as long as she could. She scrapped and crawled around inside./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" But I broke her and eventually she died in her shell."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: left;"She slowly transforms into ZELENA sitting on the fallen log smiling./div 


End file.
